<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Count by Matchappreciated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707862">Keeping Count</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated'>Matchappreciated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beacon Academy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby can't focus in Port's class so Yang gives a suggestion on how to motivate her.<br/>Counting, kisses, and Weiss? Ruby is sure to get an A on the next test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UPDATED 4/24/20- Summary and name. I didn't touch the story.<br/>My first fic. That I've actually finished. So here it is.</p><p>Kudo. Comment. Question. Concern.</p><p>Eh. Whatever. It's Matchappreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uhhnnng. This class is so boooringggg!” Ruby complained to the rest of her team as she flopped into her seat. Weiss was on her left, already opening her notebooks and pulling out several different pens and pencils. Blake and Yang were behind and above them just pulling out their own seats for class.</p><p>“School isn’t simply for your enjoyment Ruby,” Weiss responded, “It’s a place of education and higher learning. We’re here to increase our knowledge through discipline and training from those old and wiser than ourselves.” After her short lecture she gave Ruby a pointed look. “And not for napping.”</p><p>Hearing the speech for the umpteenth time, Ruby only complained more. “Aww Weiss. But all Professor Port does is go on and on about his stories of the ‘good ol’ days’! I can’t learn anything if he doesn’t say anything!”</p><p>“Professor Port goes over everything that’s on the tests in class. You just need to focus. Judging by your most recent exam score I would say you’ve been doing anything but.” Weiss said the exact thing every time Ruby brought the subject up. The stab at her test score was new though.</p><p>But before they could continue their scripted argument, Yang interjected, “You know what you need to do Ruby? You need to turn it into a game!”</p><p>Now Ruby was completely confused. “Uhh Yang? That’s kind of the exact opposite of what Weiss just said. And she gets better grades than you.”</p><p>“Forget what Weissicle said for a minute-”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“-and this is what you do. Every time Mr. P says… something, a word, a phrase, my favorite is ‘with my bare hands’, you count ‘em. Then at the end of class you tally them up and, er, well we go for drinks but that’s probably not a good idea for you…In some of the other classes Blake and I make bets with some of the others, Coco, Velvet, Sun, and see who’s closest.</p><p>"Oh! Maybe Weiss will get you some cookies if you pay attention!”</p><p>Weiss turned her attention away from the front of the classroom to look at Yang. “You know, that’s not a terrible idea. Bad behavior gets makeup tests and good behavior earns rewards…like training a pet. Although I doubt cookies would work, she eats entirely too many throughout the day anyway.”</p><p>Yang sat back in her seat when she saw Professor Port enter the classroom but immediately leaned back down to the two after getting an idea. With wiggling eyebrows Yang added, “You could always give her a big smooch each time.”</p><p>Seeing the two faces in front of her suddenly turn red, she settled into her seat with a big grin. She glanced over at Blake and saw her looking at her with one eyebrow raised in question.</p><p>“What?” Yang whispered. “It’s not like either of them will actually do it. They’re both so embarrassed just from my comment that I’d be surprised if they can look at each other within the next three days. They’ll be fine.” Yang then turned her focus to the front of the room and began counting.</p><p>“…back when I was…”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Finally! Why does Port’s class have to be the very last one? And on a Friday!” Yang threw her bag down near her bed and headed towards the closet. “Blake and I are heading to town for the evening. You two are welcome to come…”</p><p>Weiss replied without hesitation, like she did every Friday for the past year, “No thank you. Ruby and I are going to do our homework for the weekend and then study.”</p><p>Ruby had had to stay behind a few minutes so was unable to complain about doing more work. Not that it would have mattered. Ruby may be the leader, but Weiss was in charge when it came to their studies.</p><p>Having prepared for a night-out many times, the two partners were ready in record time. Ruby finally walked in just as Blake and Yang were headed out for a fun night.</p><p>Right before she closed the door though, Yang stuck her head back in and said in a sing-song voice, “You two have fun now, ya’ hear? I know I will, I’ve got three drinks with my name on them thanks to the Prof.” She then made loud kissing sounds and finally shut the door.</p><p>Blake just stood behind her shaking her head. It would serve her right if those two finally got together. Watching Yang’s reaction would be well worth- well, she’s not the one who had to put up with all the teasing. Let’s just say it would be very entertaining to watch it all unfold.</p><p>*****</p><p>Up until that moment Ruby hadn’t said a word. She had just walked into the room, sat down at the desk next to Weiss, and stared at the papers covering it. But the moment Yang closed the door, Weiss could hear Ruby mumble “…It was four.”</p><p>It took Weiss a second to understand what her partner was referring too. Four? Four what? Four team members? Four s- Oh. Professor Port had said, ‘with my bare hands’ four times throughout class. It turns out Ruby was actually paying attention today and Yang missed one.</p><p>Weiss decided then that she would find something to treat Ruby with. Remembering what Yang had said, she blushed but quickly tried to think of something else.</p><p>“Are you ready to start our homework? While it’s still fresh in our minds we should do what Professor Port gave us first.” Weiss directed.</p><p>She went on autopilot because now the only thing she could really think about was how she could reward Ruby for paying attention in class. It’s not that she didn’t want to kiss Ruby. For months it seems like all she thought about was touching, holding, and kissing her. Whenever Ruby wrapped her in a tight hug she wanted to never let go, whenever they sat side-by-side in the cafeteria she wanted to lean against her, when their hands were inches apart on the desk while studying she wanted to reach over and grab it.</p><p><em>So do it,</em> Weiss’ inner voice encouraged her. It was an opportunity she would probably never get again. Ruby and Yang were always touchy with other people. It wouldn’t be unusual if someone returned the gestures.<em> Do it.</em></p><p>Leaning over in her chair, Weiss glanced over the work Ruby was finishing. Upon seeing that everything was correct she remarked, “Good job Ruby, that all looks right. It seems you really did pay attention today.”</p><p>She deeply breathed in the soft scent of roses before she swiftly turned her head and placed a quick peck on Ruby’s unsuspecting cheek.</p><p>Ruby quickly turned to her, silver eyes wide, recently kissed cheek pink. “Uhhmm. Weiss? Did you just…?”</p><p>Weiss lost any boldness she had gathered the second Ruby whirled towards her. “S-sorry. It was just a, uh, friendly gesture of support. For doing so well today. Like Yang does sometimes. With Blake.”</p><p>She couldn’t even look up to see Ruby’s reaction. Instead, she shuffled the papers in front of her, looking for something to do. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her face was burning and she could tell her voice was higher pitched than normal.</p><p>She heard Ruby quietly clear her throat before speaking, “That- that’s one. Didn’t I earn more than…?”</p><p>Ruby had turned her head so that she was facing the other direction. Eyes looking down and finger pointing to her other cheek.</p><p>Seeing that Ruby wasn’t upset or appalled by her action, Weiss could only stare as the silver orbs quickly flashed to her blue ones before looking back to the floor. Ruby’s face grew even redder the longer Weiss was frozen in thought. The redhead’s throat moved slightly as she swallowed and opened her mouth to say something.</p><p>The movements thawed Weiss from her spot and she hurriedly flew to kiss Ruby’s other cheek. She lingered just a second longer this time. Holding her lips in place and feeling her nose brush against some of Ruby’s hair that had fallen forward.</p><p>“…Two.” Ruby whispered, barely making a sound. But it didn’t need to be any louder. Weiss hadn’t pulled back very far and was just inches away from Ruby’s now straight face.</p><p>The two of them were now breathing heavier than normal. Their hearts were beating faster than normal, causing adrenaline to flood their systems. Chests rising and falling in double-time.</p><p>They stared at each other, eyes constantly moving, searching the other’s for…something.</p><p>It was Weiss’ turn to take a deep gulp. Wetting her lips before moving the few inches separating them. Eyes closing and breathing out, “Three…” Her lips pursing slightly, adding pressure to Ruby’s own barely parted lips.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Three, too long yet too short, seconds, then she pulled away and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes opening several seconds after that, seeing Ruby watch her with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She couldn’t look away from that worried lip.</p><p>“We should, ahem, probably get back to studying. We still have a lot to do.” Weiss finally pulled her attention away from Ruby’s distracting mouth and turned her unfocused gaze to the desk.</p><p>Ruby didn’t say a word but Weiss could hear her shallow breathing right next to her. Or maybe they were her own breaths. She didn’t know anymore, only that she had actually kissed Ruby, her partner and team leader, and that she didn’t know what to do next.</p><p>Hearing movement from the redhead, Weiss looked over and saw that Ruby was leaning forward. “Four. It was four.” She raised her hand and placed it on the side of Weiss’ face. Pulling slightly to bring her closer.</p><p>Weiss’ hand ended up on Ruby’s shoulder, trying to maintain her balance as she twisted to face Ruby once again. Closer. Closer Ruby came, lips parted to press against Weiss’.</p><p>This kiss lasted much longer than three seconds and was more involved than the previous one. Weiss’ hand slowly moved from Ruby’s shoulder to the back of her neck, calmly trying to bring her even closer.</p><p>Eventually, they had to separate but they didn’t let go of the other, keeping their faces inches apart.</p><p>Ruby spoke quietly, “You know, I was thinking maybe I should count every time he strokes his mustache or maybe every time he says something in italics.”</p><p>Weiss found this both amusing and exasperating but only remarked upon the later, “How do you even speak in ital-”</p><p>“And in Oobleck’s class, every time he takes a drink of coffee.”</p><p>“Ruby-”</p><p>“Whenever Professor Ozpin says something deep and mysterious should count too.”</p><p>Giving up, Weiss pulled away from the hand cradling her face, but only to stop Ruby from continuing. She would love to entertain all those ideas but was afraid they’d never get any work done if that happened.</p><p>They eventually continued their homework, scooting their chairs a bit closer than normal. On the desk, Weiss gently inched her right hand on top of Ruby’s left. Ruby quickly turned it so that their fingers were linked together like puzzle pieces sliding into place. Both of them working in contented silence while maintaining contact with the other by their free hands.</p><p>“You realize we won’t have class for another two days…right?”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Hey Blake? Have you noticed that Ruby’s been doing pretty great in class recently? Like, she hasn’t had to redo any test and I think she even did better than me in Port’s class last time.</p><p>“And y’know, she’s been making her bed for once? She never used to do it herself so Dad and I just gave up trying to make her.</p><p>“The other day I think I actually saw her eating a vegetable. Ruby. You’ve met my sister right?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“It’s like Weiss has somehow managed to get Ruby to do whatever she wants without demanding. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just…weird seeing Ruby so motivated on something besides Crescent Rose.”</p><p>“Good afternoon students! Who here is just <em>thrilled</em> to learn something! Today reminds me of that time when I…”</p><p>Blake flicks her eyes to Professor Port then to Weiss and Ruby in front of them then back to Yang. She raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…No…it couldn’t…it didn’t…I mean I would…Oh my gods!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels a bit choppy to me. Like I didn't flow from thought to thought well enough.<br/>Oh well, hope you got at least some enjoyment from it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>